Mi boda
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Summary – Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - Inquirió el cura, mirando con ternura a la futura pareja, y más aun luego de esos votos tan conmovedores. Yo me opongo! – gritaron desde la entrada. Isabella se paralizo, creyó que nunca mas oiria esa voz.


Summary – Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - Inquirió el cura, mirando con ternura a la futura pareja, y más aun luego de esos votos tan conmovedores. Yo me opongo! – gritaron desde la entrada. Isabella se paralizo al oír esa voz, que creyó nunca más oír.

**Hola, hola! Soy yo de nuevo y con un nuevo ONE SHOT, que surgió viendo una película. No recuerdo el nombre xD. **

**También les informo que contiene Lemmon. Si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad yo avise. El que avisa no traiciona**

**Los personajes le pertenecer a la grandiosa S. Meyer, pero la historia salió de mi retorcida, loca y perversa mente.**

Vamos, Bella – chilló su cuñada y mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, hermana gemela de su prometido. La sentó delante del espejo y comenzó a hacer su magia en su cabello.

Isabella miró a su amiga por el espejo. Su estatura no mayor a 1,60. Su cabello corto y negro carbón con sus en todas las direcciones, aun mas perfecto que lo normal. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda, como los de Edward, mirando con concentración su trabajo.

Su entrecejo y sus labios se encontraban levemente fruncidos intentando que nada se le escape del peinado. Sus facciones tan perfectas que uno creería que era una muñeca de porcelana debido a su color de piel. La observó un poco más y pudo ver a su suegra, Esme, unos años atrás pero con el cabello corto y carbón, no largo y caramelo.

Era delgada y estilizada. Unas piernas largas. Caderas pequeñas y vientre plano. El vestido vino tinto se ajustaba a su busto, tamaño normal-grande, con un corte de palabra de honor. Caía con desenfado hasta sus pies, vestidos con tacones negros. Estos hacían juego con un maquillaje igual en sus ojos.

Estas preciosa, Alice – lloriqueo Bella, como le gustaba que le dijesen, debido a su embarazo de 5 meses. Su amiga la miró con ternura y le entregó una galleta, sabiendo que con eso la calmaría.

Tu, estas preciosa – habló su otra amiga y cuñada, Rosalie Cullen -. Y Alice también, claro. No quiero que me mates, duende.

Rosalie! – chilló su hermana.

Observó a Rosalie, mientras ellas se peleaban amistosamente. Parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Su cabello rubio natural caía hasta su cintura con rulos en las puntas, acompañado por un par de ojos celeste mar y unas facciones, también, muy femeninas, pero más parecido a su padre, Carlisle.

Chicas… - susurró Bella al verse en el espejo. Su cabello estaba semi recogido, dejando algún que otro mechón con una onda indefinida junto a sus sienes. En ese momento entró su madre como un torbellino y se le escapó un jadeo al verla.

Estas hermosa! – chilló en un sollozo. Alice tomó un papel y secó las lágrimas que se le habían caído.

Tu también, mama – le sonrió.

La observó con su cabello rubio oscuro perfectamente acomodado y su maquillaje blanco. Un vestido color cielo, a juego con sus ojos, caía hasta sus pies, más bien suelto, y se sujetaba con 2 tiras anchas. Unos tacones completaban todo.

Oh, mi pequeña. Ya se casa – chilló emocionada.

Apareció su padre, Charlie, y se quedó embobado al ver a sus 2 mujeres tan hermosas.

Ven aquí! – se quejó Alice. Arrastró a su hermana y acomodo su vestido rojo, que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo perfecto. Acomodo las tiras de su vestid y retoco su maquillaje nut.

Estas hermosa, cielo – le susurró su padre, abrazando a su, no tan pequeña, hija. La volvió a sentar y acarició su vientre, con su nieta dentro –. ¿Cómo se porta, nuestra princesita?.

Muy bien – dijo con ternura –. No está inquieta, por suerte.

Charlie – su madre le pegó a Charlie en las costillas y le hizo seña en su bolsillo.

Oh! Claro, claro – recordó y saco una caja de terciopelo azul. La abrió frente a ella y dejó a la vista una exquisita diadema en forma de media luna, con diamantes verdaderos incrustados -. Le perteneció a mi madre. Por lo que de viejo ya tienes algo, además de tu madre.

Charlie! – lo reprendió con una sonrisa -. Bueno, chicas. Nosotros nos iremos para que la terminen su trabajo, que lo hacen de maravilla. En unos minutos vendrá Esme.

Gracias – susurró su hija.

A los minutos, tal como habían dicho, apareció su suegra. Justo luego de que Alice le colocara la diadema.

Estas preciosa, pequeña – alagó Esme.

Se encontraba enfundada en un vestido negro que se sujetaba de los costados y se acentuaba a sus curvas, donde luego caía con paciencia hasta el suelo. Unos zapatos cerrados y con tacón negro hacían juego con su maquillaje, del mismo color. Su cabello color caramelo estaba sujeto en un rodete, desordenado, dándole un aspecto informal.

Gracias, Esme – le sonrió y tomó sus manos -. Tu también.

Te traje esto – sacó de su mano una cadena de plata con un nombre. -. La he hecho cuando Edward era un crio, para que la mujer con la que se case la use. Y como tú lo eres, y lo mereces, úsalo.

Esme – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazó suavemente. Corrió su cabello y se la colocó. Seco su lágrima y se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Okey, ahora si es mi turno – chilló Rose contenta, cuando se volvieron a quedar solas. De su cartera sacó un conjunto de aretes y pulsera hermoso, pero no muy llamativo.

Lo use yo, y como no te gusta nada llamativo, creí que era indicado para ti – le sonrió a su amiga de forma amistosa. Le colocó el conjunto y le pasó a Alice el set de maquillaje, de la futura Cullen.

Cierra los ojos, preciosa – susurró Alice.

Tomó un poco de sombra blanca en la brocha y comenzó a esparcirla con delicadeza sobre sus parpados. Al acabar le coloco delineador negro y unas, muchas, mascaras de rímel. Tomo un gloss con brillos y lo coloco en los labios.

Bueno – Rose miró su reloj y luego a Alice –, nos queda una hora. Así que vete al baño y ponte la ropa interior.

Claro – se levantó, con su ayuda, y fue rápidamente al baño.

Cuando descubrió el conjunto su cara comenzó a enrojecerse poco a poco. Un sostén en forma de corazón azul con encaje y una diminuta braga con encaje y del mismo color.

Wow! – chiflaron sus amigas al verla -. Viendo que ese conjunto es azul, ya tenemos otra cosa tachada de la lista para la tradición. Espero que nuestro delicado hermano no la valla a arrancar en la noche de bodas.

Y se terminara la tradición con algo nuevo, que es…- Alice entró, literalmente, al armario y salió con una funda en sus brazos – El vestido!

Tu quietecita y ponte arriba del escalón – ordenó Rose, juguetonamente.

Pasaron el vestido por sus brazos y luego lo bajaron con cuidado. Engancharon las finas tiras a sus hombros y lo alisaron. Pasaron sus zapatos por sus pies y colocaron el espejo frente a ella.

No puedo creerlo – murmuró al verse.

Su peinado semi recogido con mi diadema hacia juego con su maquillaje, una sombra blanca con brillos.

Su vestido fue lo que más le impacto. El corset en forma de corazón se apegaba a sus pechos, más grande por el embarazo, y debajo de este un listón de brillos. Luego caía una cola de la tela del corset hasta sus pies. Por encima una capa de tul haciéndolo un poco más abultado, unos 4 dedos, pero sin llegar a ser estilo princesa.

Amo tus zapatos – gimió Alice, mirándolos. Eran blancos de raso y su tacón hecho, verdaderamente, con brillos.

Es la hora – susurró su suegro, Carlisle. Al verla se enderezó y tosió un poco, por haberse quedado viéndola con ternura -. Estas más que hermosa.

Gracias, Carlisle – se sonrojó.

En ese momento apareció su padre y la tomó del brazo. Carlisle le acarició su brazo descubierto, dándole ánimos a su nuera, y se fue feliz junto a su esposa.

Adiós, Bells! – sus amigas la saludaron y se fueron. Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmett, sus esposos, respectivamente.

Vamos, linda – le apretó su mano.

Con cuidado salieron del cuarto, por una escalera trasera, y se situaron frente a la puerta de la Iglesia.

Es la hora – murmuró al escuchar la marcha nupcial.

Cuando comenzó a caminar todos la miraban con ternura y felicidad. Frente a ella estaba el, con su traje impecable, su cabello desordenado como siempre y sus ojos verdes mirándola con amor, ternura e impaciencia.

En ese momento, para ambos, todo desapareció. Solo eran Bella y Edward. A penas llegó el joven Cullen tomó la mano de su futura esposa.

Cuídala, muchacho – advirtió Charlie. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar con su esposa.

Siempre – murmuró viéndola con fascinación –. Estas hermosa, amor.

Gracias. Tu también– susurró\ mirándolo a los ojos e intentando trasmitirle todo el amor que tenia por él.

¿Como esta, mi princesa? – inquirió su prometido, agachándose a la altura de su vientre y acariciándolo. –No te portes mal, linda. Mamá necesita estar bien hoy.

Que hermosa pareja – susurró el cura, mirándolos a ambos -. Este bebe es una bendición.

Lo es – le murmuró Edward, mirando con amor ese pequeño bultito.

Cuántos años tienes, hijo? – preguntó el cura, para romper el hielo.

28 – Edward se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa –. Un poco viejo, pero es lo que hay.

Tonterías – agitó la mano el cura y se giró a la joven Swan –. Y tú?.

21 - susurró sonriente, sin poder privar su felicidad.

Bueno. Listo el pollo y pelada la gallina – habló el padre, haciendo reír a todos. E incluso a los novios –. Comencemos con esta maravillosa boda!.

Claro – susurraron ambos.

Edward intentó acercarse a Bella y besarla, pero el brazo del cura lo impidió.

Hijo, se que estas apurado pero debo casarlos y dar el acepto. Luego bésala todo lo que quieras – explicó en padre, conteniendo la risa.

Oh – hizo un puchero.

Edward al ver al padre un poco distraído se acercó y le robó un corto, pero tierno, beso. Toda la gente comenzó a reír y el padre lo miró burlón,

Eres increíble – murmuró para sí mismo. Se colocó con la biblia entre sus manos y habló –. Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tristeza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?.

Si – susurró mirando a su castaña, embobado –. Pero ni la muerte nos va a separar

Me gusta esa respuesta! – contestó un alegre el cura. Se giró hacia la futura madre –. Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas como esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tristeza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?.

Si – contestó conteniendo las lágrimas-. Pero lo nuestro será mucho más fuerte.

Bueno – habló nuevamente –. Ahora sus votos. Isabella, por favor comienza.

Bueno, que decir – dijo la castaña mirando al amor de su vida -. Solo te quería dar las gracias. Gracias por aparecer cuando más lo necesite. Gracias por ser mi soporte en mis peores momentos. Gracias por aguantar mis tonteras. Gracias por obsequiarme un regalo maravilloso, nuestra hija. Gracias por estar hoy, acá, conmigo y frente al altar. Gracias por estar. Te amo.

Mi pequeña – susurró Edward, luego de que Isabella le colocara el anillo, grueso y dorado; en su dedo anular, en la mano del corazón, la izquierda. El cobrizo levantó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la madre de su hija -. Yo te agradezco a ti. Por haberme dejado entrar en tu vida cuando peor la estabas pasando. La primera vez que te vi quedé enamorado de ti, hace ya 5 años. Tú no me prestabas atención y eso me volvía loco, porque la primera mujer que realmente me importaba no me daba ni la hora. Gracias a mi pequeña duende, Alice, supe el porqué de esa reacción y gracias a ella, también, y de mi otra hermana, Rose: pude acercarme a ti y dejarme descubrir la maravillosa mujer que eras, eres y serás en mi vida y la de nuestros hijos.

Edward – sollozó su amada entre sus brazos mientras el terminaba de colocar el anillo en su dedo. La apegó aun mas a sus brazos, intentando no soltarla nunca.

Mi amor - Edward alejó el rostro de su amada y secó sus lagrimas -, no llores. Eso, y más, es lo que significas para mí. Además, no queremos que Alice te mate por correr el maquillaje.

Esta salvada, solo por hoy – habló la nombrada, secando sus lágrimas –. Y Edward, no me hagas llorar!.

Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - Inquirió el cura, mirando con ternura a la futura pareja, y más aun luego de esos votos tan conmovedores.

Yo me opongo! – gritaron desde la entrada. Isabella se paralizó al oír esa voz, que creyó nunca más oír.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y sus manos sudaron. Esa voz, que tanto daño le hizo una vez, volvía a oírla.

No – sollozó Isabella. Sus piernas flaquearon, y de no haber sido de su esposo hubiese caído al suelo -. No puede hacerme esto, en mi boda! .

Bella, amor – la llamó su esposo, tomando el rostro entre sus manos -. Por favor, quédate tranquila, por el bien de ustedes. No te pasara nada, lo prometo.

¿Qué quieres, perro? – preguntó Rose colocándose delante de él y mirándolo desafiante. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Charlie se habían colocado a los costados de Isabella. Edward la escondió detrás de su cuerpo.

Vete, ahora – habló su primo, Quill. Su esposa e hijo, Emily y Jake, lo miraban desde los asientos con temor. Emily se acerco hacia las mujeres Cullen, con su hijo en brazos.

No me jodas, rubia – intentó apartarla del camino de un empujón, pero Rose le tomó el brazo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda.

Nunca me llames rubia, rubio – le murmuró y luego lo empujó.

Isabella, que gusto verte – habló irónicamente.

Ella se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez y no lo reconoció, al hombre que amo en su pasado. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, como siempre, pero ahora se encontraba desordenado y fuera de línea. Sus ojos negros la miraban con furia. Sus ropas estaban rotas y desaliñadas -. Espero que no te moleste que este en la boda, ¿cierto?.

¿Qué quieres, James? – preguntó con la frente firme. Salió de la espalda de su amado y avanzó unos pasos, dejándolo a pocos metros de ella.

Que quiero? – preguntó con una sonrisa vacía –. QUIERO QUE DEJES A ESTE BASTARDO! A EL NO LO AMAS, A MI SI.

James – habló desafiante, intentando que se calme. Los hombres intentaron acercarse pero ella los detuvo, para que no hubiese aun mas escándalo.

ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE SIGAS CONMIGO. CONTIGO YO NO TENIA QUE TRABAJAR NI NADA! – le gritó en la cara – QUE HUBIESES DEJADO TUS MALDITAS QUEJAS Y SIGUIESES CONMIGO!,

Basta – habló ahora, mas alto, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

QUE DEJASES DE SALIR CON LAS ESTUPIDAS DE TUS AMIGAS, PORQUE SI NO HUBIESEN SIDO POR ELLAS Y SEGUIRIAS CONMIGO. – Le reprochó, preso de furia - NO CONOCERIAS AL ESTUPIDO DE CULLEN Y SU IMUNDA FAMILIA.

Eso no! - gritó acercándose a él. Levantó la vista y lo miró con furia – Te permito que hables y digas cosas de mi persona. Pero ahora involucras a mi segunda familia y no te lo permitiré! ¿Tú querías que este de blanco yendo a tus brazos? Bueno, lamento decirte que no! Porque gracias a Dios Edward y su familia apareció en mi camino. Sino seguramente ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra!.

TE DABA EL CASTIGO QUE MERECIAS, ZORRA – le gritó tomándola de los hombros y zamarreándola, produciendo que la joven Swan perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el suelo.

BASTARDO! – Edward le dio un puñetazo en su mandíbula, haciéndolo tambalear – NUNCA MAS EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA LA VUELVAS A TOCAR Y REFERIRTE A ELLA COMO LO HICISTE, ¿ENTENDISTE?.

Veo que muchas personas quieren a esta pequeña puta, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa macabra al ver como sus familiares, hombres, y su esposo la ayudaba levantar. Miró fijamente a la mujer que, hace no mucho, zarandeó y vio un bulto en su vientre: estaba embarazada.

Mira tú – rió con ironía, secándose el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca -, buena forma de amarrarlo. Un bebe.

Sabes? – Isabella se colocó nuevamente de pie, sujeta por su marido – Yo no necesito amarrar a nadie para que este conmigo. Este bebe llegó meses después de la preposición del casamiento, y agradezco que haya sido con Edward y no con un bastardo como tú.

Si serás puta! – gruñó James acercándose. Edward instantáneamente la cubrió con su cuerpo, y tomó una de sus manos para infundirle valentía.

James, basta ya – susurro una mujer desde la entrada.

Todos se giraron a verla y quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Era una mujer de unos 25 años, de media estatura y cuerpo delgado. Su cabello rubio caía hasta su cintura, pero no tenía un brillo característico. Sus ojos azules estaban vacios, con terror. Su cuerpo mostraba serias hematomas, pero a su vez unas curvas que demostraban que antes tranquilamente pudo haber sido una modelo.

No – susurró Garret al ver su rostro. Un par de hematomas los cubría. En el ojo, el pómulo, la comisura de sus labios y el costado de su nariz.

VETE AL AUTO AHORA, KATE! – le gritó tomándola de los pelos.

El primo de Edward, Garret, quien había susurrado, echaba fuego por los ojos. Se acercó a ellos con decisión.

Tu le has hecho a esta dama? – preguntó con sus manos en forma de puños. De pronto le pegó en su quijada haciéndolo caer sobre una silla, aullando de dolor.

Garret – murmuró Kate pegándose a su pecho. La abrazó contra sí y corrió hacia nosotros.

Es una larga historia – habló él, colocándola a mi lado. La abracé y susurré palabras de aliento -, pero es la mujer que amé en mi adolescencia. Quien secuestraron y ahora, ahora la hare mi mujer lo antes posible. No te escaparas de mi, Kate.

No pienso hacerlo – murmuró mirándolo intensamente. El se acercó y la abrazó. Ella se perdió entre sus grandes brazos y su cuerpo parecía minúsculo a su lado. Bajo la vista y la vio con sus ojos color miel, demostrándole amor.

Una furia comenzó a nacer dentro de Isabella, al ver a esa joven de su casi misma edad. Con las cicatrices que ella tuvo, y pudo seguir teniendo si no se alejaba.

TU! – gritó salteando la seguridad que le habían brindado su familia. Caminó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a James – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No te alcanzo con haberme hecho daño a mí? ¿Haberme golpeado incontables de veces, cortarme con cuantas cosas sabes? ¿No te alcanzo que tuviste que repetirlo?.

Se lo merecían! – James se levantó, tambaleante y la miró con odio. Isabella por su parte no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, al ver que otra mujer había sufrido lo que ella paso, y peor quizá.

TU NO TIENES IDEA DE QUE LO HABLAS – gritó caminando hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder –. NO SABES LO QUE ME PRODUJERON TUS AGRECIONES FISICAS Y PSICOLOGICAS! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTO LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTOY HOY? ¿LO QUE SUFRI POR TEMER A QUE EDWARD ME RECHAZE POR MIS CICATRICES? NO TIENES UNA JODIDA IDEA DE LO QUE ME HICISTES, NI A KATE.

¿POR QUE CREIAS QUE LO HACIA? – Preguntó James a los gritos – PORQUE NUNCA ME SATIFACIAS. SIEMPRE TUVE QUE IR EN BUSCA DE OTRA MUJERES. Y COMO DEBIA BUSCAR LO QUE NO TENIA EN MI CASA ME DESQUITABA DE ESA MANERA CONTIGO.

Eres un maldito! – chilló la castaña roja de furia. Su mano comenzó a picar y sabía que era hora. La levantó y la estampó contra su mejilla.

Un silencio se formó luego de ese golpe. El se levantó con intención de pegarle pero algo lo detuvo.

MALU! –Gritó Jake, mordiendo su tobillo. Isabella lo tomó a brazos, antes de que la bestia que tenía en frente le haga cualquier cosa.

Ely, llévatelo al cuarto de arriba y quédate con el – le susurró. Oyó ser llamada con desesperación y vio a su prometido frente a ella, deteniendo algo.

BELLA, NO! – gritó Edward, colocándose frente a ella, recibiendo un golpe que lo tiro hacia un columna de costado.

EDWARD! – gritó desesperada corriendo hacia él. Tocó su rostro e intentó que la mirara –. Mi amor, por favor mírame!.

Estoy aquí, calma – habló su esposo tocando su mejilla.

Vete, James – habló Isabella fríamente, y mirándolo con desprecio.

No – rió –. No sin antes tener lo que quiero.

¿Qué? – intentó preguntar. En ese instante sacó un cuchillo y la apuntó. Su padre, Charlie, se puso sobre el cuerpo de su hija.

Pensé que serias al cual le entregaría a mi hija en el altar – habló Charlie –, pero gracias que no fuiste tú, pedazo de bastardo.

Cállate, viejo verde – pasando el filo por su brazo, pero sin llegar a profundizar.

CHARLIE! – gritó su esposa corriendo a su lado.

Con ayuda de Garret y Kate fueron al cuarto de arriba para observarle la herida. Charlie quería quedarse y proteger a su hija, pero fue en vano. Sus acompañantes lo obligaron a moverse.

Que bella estas, Alice. Me gustaría tenerte debajo mío suplicando por compasión mientras te rompo las entrañas – murmuró lamiéndose los labios. Jasper paró en seco y lo miró como desquiciado.

Nunca te refieras así de mi esposa – gruñó pegándole en la mejilla repetidas veces.

Y a ti, Esme. Rose, tu también estas invitada – habló cínicamente. Carlisle estaba por lanzarse sobre él, al escuchar que había nombrada a su esposa, pero el brazo de su hijo lo detuvo.

Quiere provocarte, papa – le susurró Edward. Benjamín y Quill tomaron de los brazos a Jasper y Emmett, para separarlos de James.

Déjame – se quejó Emmett, intentado zafarse –, aun no comprendió.

Déjalo, Emmett- murmuró Isabella, sujeta de Edward –. No vale la pena.

Dime, Isabella – Edward al escuchar nombrarla se colocó en pose de ataque, pero su esposa lo detuvo tomando su mano-. Aun tienes las marcas, ¿verdad?

Si – respondió desviando la mirada y pudo ver por el rabillo una sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro –. ¿Que, te parece lindo?

Claro! – chilló con una emoción cínica y asquerosa –. Significa que siempre estaré en tu cuerpo, recordándote lo bien que lo pasamos! Quizá, en unos años, pueda hablar con tu hija. Y quien dice que pueda acostarme con ella.

Eres un maldito – Carlisle detuvo a su hijo, colocándolo al lado de su esposa. En cambio, el avanzó y le propinó un golpe en su estomago, dejándolo jadeante –. Tenía que desquitarme contigo, idiota.

Ahora – habló luego de tomar aire.

Se acercó con pasos seguros, empujando a la gente que intentaba proteger a la novia. Cuando llegó a Edward le propinó un golpe en su costilla, haciéndolo caer de rodillas con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Tomó a Isabella del cabello y la arrastró.

Bella – jadeó el cobrizo con dificultad. Intentó protegerla, pero James lo tiró contra la otra punta de ellos. Lo alejó.

Tú te vendrás conmigo, donde nadie te podrá encontrar jamás! – comenzó a caminar, con Isabella de los cabellos.

Déjame – se intentó zafar la castaña. Sus movimientos fueron en vano, ya que James tenía más fuerza que ella.

Me tienes harto! –gruñó.

Tomo con más fuerza su cabello y la tiró contra una columna. La cabeza de la joven golpeó contra esta, lo cual comenzó a sangrar levemente.

Ah! – jadeó de dolor. Intentó pararse pero todo le daba vueltas. James la tiró, nuevamente, contra el suelo y sacó su celular.

Creo que se lo podremos enviar a Edward, ¿verdad? – preguntó

Clavó sus uñas en el muslo. Isabella sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle su espina dorsal y alojarse en su pierna. Observó las manos de James y solo una de ellas tenía las uñas extremadamente largas, y con rastros de sangre. Se levantó mirándola con amor fingido y estaba dispuesto a huir.

Señor – habló el padre, impidiendo el camino de James - , perdóname. Es por una buena causa.

¿Qué? – articuló James.

El padre Tomas levantó su puño y le pegó fuertemente, haciéndolo caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Oh, padre – sollozó sosteniéndose de él, cuando este la ayudo a pararse. Le frotó los brazos y la guió a uno de los bancos.

Mi amor – un Edward desesperado llegó a su lado y la abrazó con impaciencia – , perdóname. Si te hubiese cuidado no pasaría esto.

No tienes la culpa – susurró ella sobre su pecho. Levantó sus brazos y los pasó sobre el cuello de su esposo, apretando su diminuto y frágil cuerpo al de Edward.

Los declaro marido y mujer – les murmuró el cura a su lado – Ahora sí, puedes besarla!.

Te amo – susurró y la besó con desespero. A los minutos tuvieron que separarse ya que la policía requería de su atención.

Lamentamos todo lo que tuvieron que pasar – se lamentó el Sheriff, Phil –. Dejaremos que pasen su boda y noche de bodas en paz. Pero en 2 días necesitaremos que vengan a declarar, por favor.

Por supuesto – habló Isabella con un hilo de voz –. Nos tendrá ahí.

Hasta pronto y felicidades – se subió a la patrulla y se llevó a un James enojado y gritando maldiciones.

Unos minutos después apareció Ely, que observaba todo desde la escalera, con alcohol y gasas. Carlisle llegó junto a la castaña y limpió su herida, ganándose gemidos de dolor, para luego colocarle una gasa con cinta hasta que esta se cierre del todo.

Edward – lo llamó su esposa con la respiración errática. Tomó su mano fuertemente y jadeó del miedo – el… el bebe.

¿Lo estás perdiendo? – preguntó desesperado y con terror marcado a fuego en su rostro.

No. Eso creo – habló con lágrimas cayendo libre por sus mejillas. La tomó en brazos rápidamente y llamó a su padre

El bebe, papa – lo miró con desespero. Su padre tomó las llaves del auto y corrió tras él.

Vamos a la casa. Está a 5 minutos y tengo allí todo lo necesario – habló colocándose el cinturón.

Llévate a la gente a la recepción del hotel – le habló Edward a su madre.

El coche salió a toda velocidad con una Isabella bañada en lágrimas y un Edward sumamente frustrado, intentando tranquilizar a su esposa y el mismo.

Papa – habló Edward con lagrimas en los ojos, como su esposa, mientras su padre preparaba a Isabella –, dime por favor que está bien nuestro bebe.

Está bien – la pareja soltó un suspiro de alivio -. Lo están.

¿Qué? – preguntó Edward sin creerlo. Miró la pantalla y vio a 2 pequeños, o mejor dicho un pequeño y una pequeña – Son 2, mi amor. Tendremos 2 bebes!.

Oh, por dios! – lloró Isabella de felicidad y de alivio, al saber que todo estaba bien. Su suegro se levantó y se fue para darles privacidad.

Lo siento – Edward apoyó su frente contra la suya y acarició sus labios –. Creí que nunca acabaría, y peor es que pensé que te haría algo y te perdería.

Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor – susurró sobre los labios de su esposo. Los acercó y tomó en un suave y tierno beso, demostrando el temor y la felicidad de ese momento.

Chicos, disculpen – los llamó Carlisle desde la puerta, sintiéndose mal por haber interrumpido un momento tan intimo para la pareja-. Debemos ir ya.

Claro, vamos – Edward ayudó a su esposa a levantarse y, luego, sentarse en el coche. –. ¿Estás mejor de la pierna, amor?

Si, Ed. Tranquilo- su esposa besó sus labios castamente antes de que llegaran al hotel, donde se desarrollaría la recepción.

BAJEN! – chilló Alice desde afuera del auto. Ambos ayudaron a Isabella y segundos después flashes comenzaron a aturdirlos

Díganos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la iglesia? – pidió una reportera intentando tener una respuesta, al igual que muchos.

Por favor, déjenos pasar – Edward tomó de la cintura a su esposa y pasaron dentro del hotel, dejando atrás a toda la multitud de los paparazzi.

A veces detesto tener una de las empresas más importantes – gruñó Edward.

Y yo de ser una escritora conocida – río tomando su mano.

A penas entraron toda la familia y amigos llegaron a ellos para saludarlos y preguntar si estaban bien.

_Bueno, bueno. Amigos_ – habló el Dj, Stefan –, _es hora del primer valls de los novios!_

Te amo, pequeña – le susurró tomándola posesivamente de la cintura. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello y se apegó a él -. Tú y nuestra pequeña, al igual de los que luego vendrán, son lo más importante en mi vida.

Edward – Isabella lo miró con ternura y besó su mejilla.

Ey, chico. Déjame a mi hija – se quejó Charlie. Le guiñó un ojo y tomó a su hija para bailar.

Te deseo todas las felicidades, mi niña - la abrazó y llegó su oso preferido, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

¿Como esta, mi mama favorita? – canturreó bailando tontamente, y apretándola a su pecho.

Emmy! Tú y tus ocurrencias – río, besando su mejilla y dándole paso a Jasper, que al verlo una paz la inundo. Era así siempre.

¿Sabes, Jazz? – habló Isabella, riendo suavemente -. Siempre me produces paz, pena que con Alice no es así, ¿verdad?.

Tienes razón – suspiró viendo a su esposa saltar animadamente, como era siempre -, pero es lo más lindo que tengo en mi vida.

Lo sé, y se te nota que la amas – le guiñó un ojo y este corrió a los brazos de su esposa, para besarla.

Un día agitado, ¿no? – inquirió Carlisle, meciéndolos suavemente -. Pero en hora buena! Ahora tienen por partida doble, te quitaste un parto de encima.

Carlisle – río por lo comentado. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue con Esme.

Ay! Mi pequeña primita – habló dramáticamente Quill, y ambos rieron -. Por poco mato a James, hoy.

Olvida eso – le pidió su primita -, no quiero que nadie recuerde lo ocurrido. Solo disfrutemos.

Vale! – besó su cabeza y corrió, junto con su hijo, a la mesa de comida.

Edward apareció y la tomó por la cintura para hacerlos girar a ambos. Isabella río y se abrazó al cuerpo fornido de su esposo.

TE AMO! – gritó colocándola en el suelo y besándola a pesar de los silbidos de todos.

Qué familia – murmuraron ambos riendo.

_Por favor_ – pidió Sam -,_que nuestra querida pareja se acerque al pastel para cortarlo y luego Ed pueda llevarse a Bella para tener su ansiada noche de bodas._

Oh dios – se sonrojó Isabella, oyendo la risa de los invitados. Edward la tomó de la cintura y la dirigió frente al pastel.

Me querré llevar un trozo para el viaje – susurró viéndolo con hambre. Su marido río por su ocurrencia y besó su cabeza. Cortó un trozo y le dio a probar. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Edward! – se quejó su esposa cuando le colocó crema en su nariz. La tomó entre los dedos y la comió.

No te comas todo el pastel, Bells! – chilló Emmett como niño pequeño -. Yo quiero probar.

Emmett! – lo reprendió su esposa.

Luego de las fotos, el brindis y comer 2 trozos de torta, Alice apareció con una sonrisa.

Vamos! – chilló arrastrando a su, ahora oficial, cuñada.

Ya, ya – se dejó llevar.

Se quitó el vestido con ayuda de Alice, y Rose que llegó momento después. Lo acomodaron suavemente dentro de la funda y lo llevaron al coche, al igual de que sus zapatos.

Toma – le pasó un vestido dentro de una caja con los zapatos -. Déjame que te quite la diadema y terminas tranquila

Claro- se plantó frente a su amiga y al segundo quedo libre. Vio como la dejo dentro del estuche y se fue, dándole una sonrisa.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con un vestido color crema. Su largo era hasta 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Tenía 2 gruesas tiras para sostenerse, su escote era un cuello redondo pronunciado, dejando ver solo un poco del inicio de sus senos.

Te queda hermoso! – chilló Rose con felicidad. Se colocó detrás de ella y le pasó un cinturón a mitad de sus costillas color negro, dándole un aspecto tierno a su vientre de 5 meses.

Gracias, chicas – las abrazó a ambas, ya que Alice había vuelto segundos antes, demostrándole cuanto las quería.

Y los zapatos – se los pasó -. Son negros, claro está. Tienen que hacer juego. Son 2 centímetros más bajo, para que estés cómoda y Edward no se queje. Luego me reclama sino.

¿Cariño, estas lista? – preguntó su hombre de cabellos cobrizos, enfundado en un pantalón negro y zapatos iguales. Una camisa celeste remangada hasta los codos y con los primeros tres botones abiertos. El, al igual que ella, se impactaron al verse -. Creo que no llegaremos muy lejos si me sigues provocando

Edward – se sonrojó Isabella. Este se acercó y besó su mejilla.

Nos vemos en un mes! – gritó su familia, mientras la feliz pareja se alejaba en el coche.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, su avión privado los esperaba. Minutos después ya estaban volando.

Duerme, cielo – Edward se recostó en la cama del cuarto y colocó la cabeza de Isabella en su pecho-. Yo te llamare cuando lleguemos.

Te amo – susurró antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su esposo, con la melodía de su nana como fondo.

.

No puedo creer que estemos aquí – susurró al ver la imponente casa que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Esta casa hace 2 meses estaba siendo construida para su luna de miel. Todo estaba ambientado en un rustico moderno. -. ¿Qué haces?

Cumplo la tradición – se defendió Edward, traspasando el umbral de su casa con ella en brazos. La cargó hasta el cuarto donde la depositó en el suelo.

Es… hermoso – susurró viendo la cama. Era amplia, casi para 4 personas, con sabanas blancas y un cobertor igual. Una delicada capa de tul la recubría, desde el techo hasta el suelo.

Iré al agua – le susurró su esposo, desde la espalda. Besó su oído y agregó -, te espero

En un momento voy – murmuró al verlo marcharse, y dejando la ropa por el camino.

Corrió al baño y comenzó a prepararse. Se lavó sus dientes, mojó un poco su nuca y rasuro sus piernas, queriendo la perfección para esta noche. Se envolvió en una toalla y fue lentamente hasta la orilla del mar, viendo a su esposo de espalda admirando la luna.

En ese instante se sintió como una chiquilla de 18, que en pocos minutos iba a perder su virginidad. Aunque eso es absurdo, ya que estaba embarazada y solos no vienen. El punto es que se sentía así, como si fuese su primera vez. Aunque sí lo era, era su primera vez como Señora Cullen. Se infundo de ánimos y se quitó la toalla, avanzando lentamente hacia su esposo.

Es bellísima – susurró observando a la luna, en su punto imponente. Grande y brillante. El se giró y la observó, con la luz de la luna golpeando a uno de sus costados.

Pero no se compara a lo que tengo frente mío – se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios, saboreando el sabor que tanto la caracterizada, fresas. El beso cada vez comenzó a tomar más temperatura. Edward tomó a su joven esposa en brazos, anudando sus piernas en su cintura y creando una fricción dolorosamente deliciosa

Edward – le gimió en el oído, sabiendo que eso lo excitaba.

Bella – jadeó recostándola en el área mullida: la cama. No le importaba que ambos estén mojados. Solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, como cada vez que hacían el amor.

Edward acarició el cabello de su esposa y luego bajo hasta su mejilla. Besó sus parpados, luego sus pómulos, la comisura de sus labios y finalizó en sus labios. No se entretuvo mucho tiempo allí porque siguió su camino hacia el sur del cuerpo de Isabella.

Amor – gimió la castaña agarrando fuertemente la almohada. Edward tenía su boca ocupada con uno de sus pezones, pero claro, sin dejar de descuidar al otro. Con su mano lo acariciaba y apretaba de vez en cuando.

¿Qué quieres, Bella? – le preguntó su esposo, mientras refregaba su sexo contra el de ella, pero sin llegar a entrar en su cavidad. A Isabella eso la descontroló, ya que gimió retorciendo su cuerpo

A ti – jadeó mientras lo besaba salvajemente -. Quiero que me hagas tuya de una buena vez.

Nunca me puedo negar, pequeña – se rindió Edward. Comenzó, lentamente, a entrar en ella. Una vez que su unión se completo ambos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción. El cobrizo comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su compañera, haciéndolo completamente excitante y estreches -. Eres tan estrecha, que es dolorosamente excitante.

Amo que hables así – le gimió, enroscando sus piernas a su cintura. La muchacha quería profundizar más, si es que eso era posible.

Me encanta sentir como tu cavidad se cierra ante mi – le susurró, para hacerla perder el control de a poco -. Me gusta cuando muerdes tu labio para no gritar de placer. Solo... no te prives porque estamos solos y nadie nos escuchara.

Ed – gimió con más intensidad. Su esposo sabia que a ella no le quedaba mucho mas, al igual que a él.

Mmm… - cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

La espalda de Isabella se arqueó por el placer. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y su vientre se contrajo, dejando salir toda esa tensión de una sola vez. Intentó volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero Edward se lo impidió.

Mírame – pidió, dando una estocada, y viniéndose dentro de ella -. Mírame mientras disfrutas, amor.

EDWARD! – gritó de placer, echando su cabeza al hombro de su esposo. El tomo su rostro y lo besó. La miró a los ojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatas, hambrientas y negras, clara señal de que acababa de hacer el amor.

Bella! – gruñó cuando un orgasmo lo golpeo de lleno, haciéndolo caer jadeante sobre el pecho de su esposa.

Te amo – susurró Isabella acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos y desordenados, culpa de ella.

Te amo, aun mas – le murmuró sobre sus labios. Se encontraban rojos e hinchados, advertencia notable de que los uso un largo tiempo, y no para cualquier cosa; para besar a su marido mientras hacían el amor como desquiciados -. Lista para la próxima ronda, Señora Cullen?

Por supuesto, Señor Swan – río y lo besó con pasión, sintiendo como su amiguito de placer comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella -. Eres insaciable.

Tu lo provocaste – su esposo la miró con una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo –. La noche es joven, cielo. Hay que disfrutarla.

Luego de esa frase, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella. Ella solo podía retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo sudado de su esposo y disfrutar de las caricias que este le otorgaba.

_Unos años después_

Renesmee, Anthony, no corran – les advirtió su madre, Isabella.

Iré yo – le habló su esposo.

Mientras tanto, Isabella tomó a su pequeña Carlie de 10 meses y la colocó en su pecho.

Unos demonios de 4 años me atacan! – gritó Edward, cayendo a la cama con sus hijos encima. Carlie emitió una carcajada contagiándolos a todos.

Mami – la llamó su pequeña Nessie. Una niña muy madura para su edad, y muy hermosa. Su cabello color caoba haciendo juego con sus ojos chocolate. Sus facciones de niña la hacían adorable, junto a su respingona nariz y muy parecida a su madre.

¿Nos terminas de contar el cuento de ayer? – pidió de Tony. Un niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Unas facciones parecidas a las de su padre, con carácter duro pero blando con su familia.

Claro, campeón – habló Edward, tomando a su pequeña Carlie en brazos para que su esposa este más cómoda.

Se podía decir que ella era una verdadera mezcla de ambos. Su cabello era en una tonalidad de castaño claro, sin llegar a ser cobrizo. Abrió sus ojos y miro a su padre, una mirada color miel se fusiono teniendo una charla sin hablar.

El malvado Tames luchó y luchó contra Eduardo, intentando derrotarlo para llevarse a la princesa Isabel. Pero el príncipe tomó su espada y luchó por ella – habló la castaña, mientras se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera del cuento.

¿Y ganó? – preguntó Tony interesado, tocando su barbilla.

El príncipe apuesto, y hermoso, Eduardo – habló su padre, guiñándole un ojo a su esposa –, lo derrotó! Tames cayó al suelo y la princesa Isabel corrió a los brazos de su amado.

¿Qué paso con Tames? – preguntó Nessie sobre las piernas de su mama.

La policía vino por el – le explicó -. Lo arrestó y nunca más se supo de aquel malvado hombre.

La princesa y el príncipe se casaron y tuvieron 3 niños – habló Edward mirando a sus hijos-. Fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Si! – chillaron los niños, festejando que el malvado Tames fue derrotado.

A dormir, pequeños – los tomoo de la mano, con Carlie en brazos, y se dirigieron a cada cuarto. Al rato volvió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha acabado – susurró Isabella sobre el pecho de su amado.

Y, este apuesto príncipe, se quedo con la bella princesa – exclamó sobre sus labios.

Te amo – susurró su esposa, en medio del beso.

Y yo a ti. Y yo a ti, mi princesa – le guiñó un ojo –. Solo a ti se te ocurre contarles nuestra historia.

Al menos están felices de que Tames este arrestado – se defendió, mirando por sobre sus pestañas.

Y yo – suspiró el cobrizo, con alivio.

Levantó la mano. Apagó la luz y se colocó de costado, tomando el cuerpo de su esposa y abrazándolo con decisión -. Duerme, mi bella princesa. Ha sido un día largo.

Y tú, mi príncipe – murmuró antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, donde a los pocos minutos le hizo compañía su amado y sus bellos niños.

**Holaaa! Como están? Yo estoy más que bien, con calor pfff.**

**¿Qué les pareció este ONE SHOT? ¿Les gusto? ¿o no? *se acerca e intimida con la mirada*.**

**Merece algún review, follow o fav? Espero que si :3**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;).**


End file.
